Love After Work
by cw2k
Summary: Walk into Chris's shoes as a loving husband who comes home to his loving wife, with a massage and hot sex. Both in bed and in the shower. Sounds like a perfect marriage to me, right?


Love After Work

It is 5:34 in Los Angeles. Chris has returned home from a hard date's work. He sees his loving wife, the Edenian princess/general, Jade, handling her business with Chris Jr. He also sensed that Melody and Tanya are not present at the moment.

"Greetings, Chris."

"Am I tired or what?"

"Hard day at work?"

"You don't know the half of it. How's the little guy?"

"I spent pretty much the afternoon..."

"Alone?"

"Tanya is in Edenia helping Kitana with diplomatic affairs. It's a everyday thing, baby."

"I know that right."

"Melody is with Cassie and Jacqui... I'm not sure what they're doing. But rest assured they're not trying to get her in trouble."

Chris removed his work outfit, allowing his skin to breathe. "I would hope not. Remember how Cassie and Jacqui got in trouble that one night at the arena?"

"I don't think we have to worry. I know you're expecting dinner..."

Chris silenced her with a kiss.

"Do not assume that I'm expecting things from you.. I know you pushed yourself harder over the years, but you're already holding it down with our son, because every time I come home, I feel right at home with you, but I can't say the same for my marriage."

"Well, unlike her, you know I'm much better. Come to the bedroom. I want to give my Prince Charming a nice massage."

"This is different. She never..."

Jade silenced him with a kiss. She led him to the bedroom and strips him to his boxers. He laid on his stomach after a quick make out session. She started with the shoulders, then slowly down his back. She soon worked the legs and asked him to turn around. He did so and she started over. As she caressed his body, she felt his erection poking through his boxers, as it hardened, it poked out.

"Oh? Looks like this wonderful love tool wants to play."

Jade gently strokes it with a giggle. His hand on her thighs. Jade massaged it, before leaning down to slide it in her mouth. She blowjobed him slowly, using her lips to massage it. After a few minutes, she took it into her vagina. She moved her hips back and forth, taking him deep. She bounced up and down. He massaged her breasts, making her go a little faster. He rose up and they engage in a passionate lip-lock. He caressed her back. She laid him down and bounced hard. He groaned as he blasted his seed into her.

"Wanna take our lovin' in the shower?"

"Aw, baby, yes I do."

They went to the shower, not bothering to pick up their clothes. As Chris was washing Jade's hair, she blowjobed him again. After a few minutes, he went behind her and slid his cock into her ass. He held her hips as he pumped at a steady pace. Jade moaned loud, feeling his member attacking her from behind. He went fast and hard

"Baby, please. I want more of your seed in my pussy!"

He put her on the wall and pumped her pussy deep. His hands held her thighs as he went faster, licking her tits. Tanya and Melody had returned home. Melody could here moaning in the shower.

"That's Jade. Is she ok?" Asked Tanya.

"Only one way to find out," said Melody.

They snuck in to the bathroom, to see Chris and Jade sexing in the shower. They looked away, making sure they didn't see. Melody heard Chris grunting loud. He shot his load into Jade again. The sight of Chris doing Jade got Melody feeling turned on. It reminded her of the sex she had with him in the shower. She wanted to feel more of him, even though a daughter should not love her father that way, but she couldn't help but touch her vagina. Tanya noticed this.

"Melody, are you thinking of your father?"

"What? No!"

"Melody, you know you were," said Jade. "You touched your vagina."

Melody felt guilty.

"Listen, honey. What we and Chris have is something your mother could never give him. You know we love him." said Jade.

"And you two, Melody. Sometimes I wish you were my daughter. You're beautiful, well educated, and incredibly sexy."

"What you saw in the shower was pure love, Melody. Something you and Cassie have."

"Is it ok if I bring her tonight?"

"Of course, honey. Just be careful. Cassie might want a piece of your dad."

"I'm sure she will."

Melody hugged her dad and whispered in his right ear seductively.

"You know what I want, daddy."

His eyes widened. He knows Cassie will come by tonight. She kissed his neck and smiled. She left to Cassie's place. Jade and Tanya looked at him with their arms crossed, with lust in their eyes. Chris was nervous.

"Uhhh...

They just shook their head.

"You know what she wants, right?" asked Tanya.

All Chris could do was stand there...


End file.
